Bidocalypse
Bidocalypse '''is the two-part final episode in the fourth season of ''Pokémon Rusty. '' Official Description '''Part 1: Well, it's here: THE BIDOCALYPSE. Rusty has screwed up before - creating the world's most hate-filled Beedrill, burning down forests and Battlehauses, abandoning his naked dad, etc., but nothing really compares to unleashing a demi-god Bidoof who enslaved the world. Part 2: '''Rusty's entire journey - from the fateful day he forgot to deliver a panini to Professor Tree to accidentally unleashing a god-level Bidoof on the world - has led to this: the Anti-Bidoof Resistance Force must face off against Peanut Butter, and their fate depends entirely on Rusty. Plot Bidocalypse (Part I) The episode begins with Rusty helping others enslaved by Peanut Butter to model a stone statue made to resemble his likeness, whilst singing a version of the Pokémon theme, reflecting his state of being forced to work without a choice, before a Beedrill whips him for misbehaving, into falling off the scaffolding whilst others watch clapping. However, he recovers to his feet, being optimistically naive of his state. Shortly after, the rock behind him is moved to the side by Battle Bart, who tells him he needs to go somewhere with him, making haste before the guards return. Upon return, Rusty is brought to a secret underground base occupied by other Pokémon trainers, including experts such as Julian, Professor Tree, Cleffaye Valentine and the Bug Catcher, to whom Rusty asks what they're doing there. Julian explains that after Peanut Butter begun enslaving the earth, Red assembled a resistance movement of the world's best Pokémon experts, who were ultimately killed by the Perfect Bidoof. Julian and the others were the only survivors. Now, they needed Rusty's help, who initially believed that because he caused Peanut Butter's existence, it was his responsibility to stop him. However, after Bart slaps some sense into him, he tells him that they needed Rusty, to stop '''himself. They reason that according to Professor Tree's logic, every catastrophe which has occurred since the beginning of Rusty's adventure was Rusty's own fault. As a result, they captured Dialga, for the purpose of sending Rusty back to the first episode, to convince his past self to give up on his dreams and work at his Dad's Deli for the rest of his life, especially because Rusty only ever listens to himself. Through the use of a Magnemite to charge the "Time machine", Rusty is sent back to the moment where he leaves home to deliver the Chicken Panini. Upon his return to the past, Rusty meets his past self, whom he successfully convinces to work at the Deli for the rest of his life. At first the plan works, but with present Rusty proceeding to deliver the chicken panini to Professor Tree. When the timeline flashes to 18 episodes later, Julian is again explaining to Rusty as to how to reverse the damages done until the present day. Rusty then responds to everyone by saying he already heeded those instructions. Julian ponders that if the Rusty before them is the one they already sent into the past before, he freaks out questioning as to how the world is still doomed anyway. Rusty then reveals that he completely reran through his adventure up to the present day, in the exact same course as shown by all episodes up to this point, believing that someone had to become the very best, at least if it wasn't to be Past Rusty, with every displaying annoyance and contempt with him for still dooming mankind with his idiocy and incompetence. Although one of the resistance members has some thoughts about continuity issues, that no longer matters as Bidoof kills him whilst breaking into the base. Everyone freaks out, with the Bug Catcher exclaiming how they're all going to die. Rusty then prepares to meet his destiny by trying to defeat and capture Perfect Bidoof, though failing to confine the demigod within a Pokeball. The episode ends, with the words: 'TO BE CONCLUDED! Bidocalypse (Part II) Continuing from the previous episode, Peanut Butter declares the Anti-Bidoof Resistance "shall become one with Bidoof," which is Peanut Butter's cute, little way of saying, dead. Bug Catcher is scared while he is pissing himself and Steve freaks out until Peanut Butter transforms him into a Bidoof, then making him explode from within. Feeling hopeless, Battle Bart asks of the others to tell his wife he said "blagorggle" before he commits suicide with a Voltorb that uses Self-Destruct. Chaos and destruction comes right after the explosion. Professor Tree then asks Rusty for one last request until they die, to light up a huge joint and to send him to his grave on "a cottony cloud of world-class primo mega-dank." However, Peanut Butter turns him into a Bidoof. The demi-god tells Rusty to become "one with Bidoof" and Rusty says that for the first time he feels that he is not the best. Julian, the EV Trainer, who's lower body is squished under a broken machine, surprisedly seeing that Rusty knows what he has done and says that Rusty learned Empathy. However, the wannabe-Pokémon trainer fails catching the perfect Bidoof yet again. Annoyed, Peanut Butter tells Rusty that he's going to turn his skin into a belt. Out of nowhere, the Rusty that was told to work in the deli comes in, saying he brought a special delivery to the Anti-Bidoof resistance that was ordered by Battle Bart before he killed himself. Past Rusty asks Rusty has he fulfilled his dream, but Rusty says no and tells him to go home and that he is so annoying. Peanut Butter stops Past Rusty when he smells something delicious in Rusty's backpack, which he reveals to be a sandwich that is Past Rust's own recipe named "The Rusty Special". The perfect Bidoof inhales and eats the sandwich, saying that it's the best thing he's ever tasted, being so simple, yet so elegant. He thanks Good Rusty and says that there is hope after all, even in the worst of humanity. Rusty doesn't realize the fact that Peanut Butter refers to him and tells Good Rusty that he got "burned". The perfect Bidoof then takes Good Rusty on his back and tells him that they will travel the stars to search for the hope Good Rusty has gave him, while taking Cleffaye Valentine with them. Julian is shouting that he is taking his perfect Pokémon. Bad Rusty moans, saying that he wants to go on space adventures too. Peanut Butter tells him that he has a reward for his talents, and as a token he will restore the world as it was before he enslaved it. Peanut Butter puts a barrier on him, Good Rusty and Clefaye Valentine, makes everything float around him, even Bad Rusty, and then he says "Foodib", which is just "Bidoof" spelled backwards. After the world was fixed by Peanut Putter, a news report informs that the effects of the "Doofageddon" have faded and Kanto is at peace once more. The reporter also says that a new deli has been giving out what people are calling, "the perfect sandwich". The TV turns off and in Dad's Deli (now renovated to a fastfood), Rusty gives a customer one "Rusty Special". The customer says that Rusty has finally found his potential and starts searching for his wallet, while Rusty tries to escape the deli and become a Pokémon master. However, it is revealed that he is trapped with a blessed magical chain, granted by Peanut Butter, and then he asks why did he deserve it. Employed Pikachu comes in and starts hitting him with a whip to get back to work. Future/Bad Rusty will now spend the rest of his life forever working in the Deli, the job he hates so much, so he can no longer cause pain and mayhem. Meanwhile, in space, Peanut Butter shows Good Rusty the wonders of the galaxy, as Good Rusty says "Wheeeeeeeeee forever!" as they and Cleffaye Valentine venture into the deep wonders of space. The credits then roll, showing all of Rusty's adventures. Characters * Good/Bad Rusty * Peanut Butter * "Pikachu" * Battle Bart * Julian * Professor Tree * Cleffaye Valentine * Bug Catcher * Diagla * Magnemite * Rusty's Dad * Rusty's Mom * Steve Cameos * Red * Misty * Professor Oak * Koga * Sabrina * Lt. Surge * Giovanni Trivia * Rusty Swears:Now,wait just one Wormadamn minute! * This is the final episode in Pokémon Rusty. ''It is split to two segments. ** When Dorky's uploader wrote the comment: "ONLY ONE MORE EPISODE OF RUSTY LEFT! Leave your favorite Rusty-memories below!﻿", this results the negative reaction from ''Pokémon Rusty fans. * There are several characters from previous episodes returned: ** Pikachu the Beedrill returns in this episode shortly since "Viridian City Gym", and became the secondary antagonist. ** Battle Bart, also from "Viridian City Gym", survived after he was mauled by two Team Rocket members. ** Julian returns from "How To Breed the Perfect Pokemon". ** Professor Tree returns from "Pokemon Documentary". ** Cleffaye Valentine also returns from "Viridian City Gym" after being kidnapped by Team Rocket. ** Bug Catcher, called by Rusty as "Brad", returns from "Rusty's Rival". * Red, along with many other top Pokémon experts are confirmed to be killed by Peanut Butter. ** The scene when Julian said Bidoof killed all of them is an imitation of M.Bison's ending. ** However, on Part 2, the Pokémon experts are revived thanks to Good Rusty changing Peanut Butter's heart. * Professor Tree told that Rusty had given him a sandwich. Technically, Rusty forgot to deliver the chicken panini when he started to become Pokémon trainer, proven in his phone in "Rusty's Rival". * On Beige Town, although Rusty mentioned that "it's literally the only other house in town," there is another house beside his house. ** Rusty's house is officially named as Dad's Deli. * There are two Rustys in the alternate reality when present Rusty continued after he convinced his past self to work on the deli. * Julian saying "Rusty learned empathy" is inspired from an episode of another Pokémon parody series Starter Squad ''(created by YouTuber Shippiddge),'' "Charmander Gets Punched in the Face", where Charmander also learned empathy after apologizing Squirtle when he realized the wrongs of his unorthodox ways in dealing with in-game philosophy over real-life situations. ** Coincidentally, both Rusty and Charmander act the same way but with different personalities. * "Foodib", the reversed term for "Bidoof", is a reference to Pokémon names made by inverted words such as "Ekans", "Arbok" and "Muk" Episode Connections * This episode is connected to the first episode using Dialga's time travelling ability (actually, the only time-based move is Roar of Time in-game), and present Rusty has been repeating his tendencies throughout eighteen episodes. * Rusty's Dad is mentioned from the Snorlax incident in "Snorcrash" by another resistance member. ** He mentions that there are continuity issues in the new timeline because Rusty had called his dad over to fetch him up at the end of "Team Rocket", but there is already Past (good) Rusty working in Dad's Deli as convinced by present (bad) Rusty. Therefore: *** Rusty's dad wouldn't come and crash Snorlax and he wouldn't capture it in this alternate reality *** He wouldn't steal his dad's credit card in "Celadon Mall" and buy a drug-filled one million-dollar bicycle (which is why Dad's Deli isn't bankrupted at the end, instead it was improved thanks to Past Rusty's perseverance in making perfect sandwiches) *** He wouldn't have left the bike in "The Newest Member of Team Rocket" and, *** He wouldn't use Snorlax for Battle Stack in alternate "Battlehaus". Category:Episodes